Lunar Eclipse
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: 'Di bawah temaram sinar bulan yang tertimpa mentari, sepasang manusia menautkan jalinan kasih mereka. Membagi hati mereka dan jiwa mereka satu-sama-lain, dan bersama hingga akhir hayat.' Sho-ai! RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Sasuke. U & Naruto. U

**Warning:** AR, sho-ai, typo[s], etc

**Note:** Fict gaje dengan alur yang aneh, diksi aneh, dan keanehan-keanehan lain yang dikemas di dalamnya. Maksa bikin fict saat fase WB!

Enjoy reading!

**Lunar Eclipse**

* * *

><p>'<em>Di bawah temaram sinar bulan yang tertimpa mentari, sepasang manusia menautkan jalinan kasih mereka. Membagi hati mereka dan jiwa mereka satu-sama-lain, dan bersama hingga akhir hayat.'<em>

* * *

><p>Konoha Koukou, Kamis dini hari, dihebohkan dengan sebuah wacana dimana wacana tersebut menginformasikan akan adanya suatu fenomena yang terjadi di jagat raya, esok hari.<p>

_Lunar Eclipse_. Gerhana bulan.

Menyebarnya berita tersebut tentu saja sukses membuat fenomena _Lunar Eclipse_ menjadi buah bibir para murid dalam sekejap.

Khususnya bagi kaum Hawa.

Namun, para laki-laki pun nampaknya tak mau kalah trend dengan para siswi. Mereka berbondong-bondong membentuk lingkaran demi membagi topik pembicaraan seputar peristiwa yang langka itu. Terkecuali, dua orang pemuda yang terlihat tak berminat akan mitos yang mengiringi fenomena _Lunar Eclipse_.

Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan duo pemilik marga berinisal "U"?

Sasuke Uchiha dengan kecerdasan dan nalarnya membantah mitos yang ia rasa berada di luar nalar dan tidak logis, lebih memilih aktifitas bermanfaat seperti membaca setumpuk buku tebal dengan huruf yang tersusun begitu kecil di dalamnya.

Sementara pemuda satunya, Naruto, justru lebih memilih menatap awan berarak yang terpampang dari balik jendela. Meski diam-diam, ia sedikit mencuri dengar.

"Apa? Sepasang manusia yang bertemu ketika gerhana bulan terjadi akan menjadi sepasang kekasih dan selalu bersama selamanya?" Seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda, antusias.

Gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya menimpali, "Yosh! Akan kuajak Sasuke kencan denganku saat itu!"

"Apa? Aku yang akan mengajak Sasuke!" Gadis yang lain tak mau kalah.

"Aku!"

"Aku saja, kau jelek!"

Target para siswi, Sasuke, hanya mendengus pasca mengetahui bahwa ialah yang tengah diributkan rekan sekelasnya.

'Bersama setelah bertemu kala gerhana bulan? Cih! Bodoh! Siapa yang percaya omongan seperti itu!'

Meski demikian, tak urung sekelebat pikiran membersit secuil niatan Sasuke untuk membuktikan kebenaran mitos tersebut.

Jika benar, maka ia ingin agar saat gerhana bulan terjadi, ia tengah berduaan bersama Naruto.

Naruto? Ya, Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda pirang manis dambaan para _seme_ itulah yang menjadi tambatan hati Sang Pangeran—Sasuke. Berawal dari permusuhan sengit di antara keduanya. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke memendam rasa yang lebih ketimbang rasa persaudaraan. Barangkali inilah yang dimaksud dari benci berubah jadi cinta. Karma memang berlaku. Sasuke yang berkali-kali menyumpahi dirinya dengan "aku tak akan sudi menjadi kekasih pemuda berkumis itu sekalipun dibayar!" kini malah menyukainya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ingin mengungkapkan, ah, rasanya sulit sekali. Diberi misi memberi makan Manda—ular kesayangan Orochimaru, Guru Biologi—jauh lebih mudah ketimbang menyatakan "_i love you_" pada pemuda yang bebal akan cinta macam Naruto. Lagipula, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Uchiha yang selangit itu jika nantinya akan ada artikel "Sasuke, Pangeran Konoha Koukou, 'menembak' Naruto, pemuda yang berstatus rival dengannya". Ingin Sasuke memaki cupid yang dengan sembarangan menembuskan panah cinta ke hatinya.

Tapi, apalah daya. Nasi telah jadi bubur. Cinta yang datang begitu cepat itu begitu sulit untuk berlalu.

Sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, iya. Sasuke yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan bacaan di depannya perlahan melirik siluet Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Terkadang Sasuke mengulum senyum saat mendapati kepala Naruto yang terantuk meja lantaran didera oleh rasa kantuk.

'Naruto, Naruto. Kau memang lain dari yang lain. Tidak pernah membuatku bosan,' Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan sorot yang teduh.

* * *

><p>"Aku mau roti melon itu!"<p>

"Tidak! Aku duluan yang mengambilnya!"

"Aku!"

"Tidak, aku!"

Jam istirahat. Atau dengan kata lain, jam pertarungan. Salahkan Kakuzu, staf bagian alokasi-administrasi, yang hanya menempatkan sebuah toko makanan yang sangkin kecilnya bahkan tidak layak untuk disebut kantin. Hal tersebutlah yang lalu memicu aksi rebutan makanan yang memang sangat terbatas—apalagi para siswa tentunya tidak pernah berinisiatif membawa bekal sendiri layaknya para siswi. Menghemat pengeluaran kas sekolah, alibinya—yang jelas hanya alih-alih demi memperoleh cukup banyak komisi dari kas sekolah.

Tentu saja profit yang didapatkannya merupakan hasil pengorbanan para siswa.

Chouja, penjaga toko mengangkat roti terakhir untuk hari ini, "AYO! INI ADALAH ROTI YAKINIKU TERAKHIR UNTUK HARI INI!"

Tak lama, roti yakiniku tersebut dilayangkannya secara sembarang. Menjadi target rebutan bagi para siswa kelaparan yang tampaknya belum mengambil jatah makan mereka.

**HAP!**

Roti yakiniku itu tertangkap. Namun, sialnya, yang menangkapnya bukanlah hanya satu orang, melainkan dua!

Tangan tan dan tangan putih pucat bertumpu menggenggam roti yakiniku yang sebesar kepalan tangan.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua pemuda dengan hubungan yang aneh tapi nyata ini hanya mampu terpaku tanpa berkutik ketika menyadari posisi tangan mereka yang aduhai. Dua tangan yang seakan saling genggam lantaran menangkap roti yakiniku yang kini terhimpit di antara kedua tangan mereka.

Naruto mendengus, "Lepas tanganmu, Brengsek! Ini rotiku!"

Sasuke—yang berada di antara fase senang dan harus mempertahankan imej—menanggapinya dengan sengit, "Kau yang harus menyingkirkan tanganmu itu, Dobe."

"KAU, TEME!"

"Kau, Dobe."

"AAARGH!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Lantas, lekas ia menarik kerah seragam Sasuke. Memasang pose laksana mengajak berduel—adu otot.

"_One by one_, huh?" Sasuke menyeringai. Meremehkan Naruto.

Pertikaian yang tak terelakkan membuat para siswa yang lain otomatis membentuk lingkaran dan menyisakan ruang kosong untuk duel mereka berdua. Anggap saja sebagai tontonan yang membuat rasa lapar enyah.

Jotosan dan tendangan silih berganti. Sorak sorai penonton juga mewarnai perkelahian mereka. Tentu tak ada yang melerai. Rasa lapar dan cuaca yang panas telah dengan sukses merusak sirkuit otak mereka.

Para guru? Entahlah. Mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri. Liat saja Kakashi dan Iruka yang sedang berjinjit mencari tempat bersembunyi sebagai salah satu contoh nyata. Guru juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati. Punya niatan membuat adegan _yaoi_ di terik siang hari pula.

Kembali pada dua pemuda tampan kita. Tentu saja yang masih memperebutkan kemenangan demi tropi berupa roti yakiniku. Jelas perkelahian itu tak akan usai sebelum ada salah-satu pihak yang mendeklarasikan "kalah" atau terluka parah hingga tak sanggup lagi bertarung.

Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang mulai memburu—efek rasa lelah. Naruto melancarkan pukulan, namun dengan mudah dipatahkan Sasuke yang bersiap memberi tendangan pada Naruto.

Namun, entah bagaimana, sisi baiknya mengambil alih pikiran Sasuke. Membuat ia menghentikan niatannya menyakiti Naruto—yang notabene dambaan hatinya. Sehingga, Naruto bisa menjatuhkannya dengan sebuah pukulan lagi.

Sasuke ambruk, dan Naruto bergegas meraih hadiah kemenangannya. Namun, bukannya lantas memasukkan roti itu ke dalam mulut, Naruto justru kembali pada Sasuke yang masih tampak kesakitan.

Disodorkannya roti itu di depan wajah Sasuke yang tengah meringis—dengan wajah datarnya, "Aku tak mau menang dengan kau yang sengaja mengalah. Seharusnya tadi aku yang ambruk akibat terjanganmu. Tapi, kau menghentikannya. Karena itulah aku punya celah untuk membalas seranganmu."

"Huh! Sok peduli seperti itu," ujar Sasuke dengan keegoisannya—yang jelas mengingkari kata hatinya yang begitu kontras dengan ucapannya saat ini.

Naruto tersenyum sembari berjalan pergi, "Aku memang peduli padamu, Teme! Karena kau adalah sahabatku!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Jujur, saat ini hatinya bagai dihujam beribu jarum. Sakit. Ia lebih suka saat Naruto mencemoohnya, memanggilnya "Teme", atau apalah itu ketimbang mengatakan bahwa ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat.

'Aku ingin lebih dari itu Naruto,' Sasuke bergumam sembari menyeka darah segar di sela bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah pertikaian di kantin pada jam istirahat, Sasuke menjadi lebih pasif. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto, menjauhi Naruto, bahkan memilih jalan damai saat mereka—lagi-lagi—nyaris terlibat perselisihan di jam Matematika.<p>

Tentunya tindakan Sasuke yang abnormal itu tidak bisa tidak meninggalkan seribu tanya dalam benak Naruto.

Seperti saat ini. Biasanya, mereka akan bertengkar di jam pulang hingga berpisah di pertigaan yang berlokasi dekat dengan kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Namun, sejak bel pulang berdering nyaring, Sasuke tak buka mulut sama-sekali.

Tanpa banyak bicara bungsu Uchiha itu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Naruto lekas mengikutinya, mencoba menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke namun ditepis mentah-mentah oleh si Empunya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Beri tahu aku jika aku memang melakukan sebuah kesalahan! Jangan diam seribu bahasa seperti ini!" Pinta Naruto.

Sayang, usahanya hanya mendapat pengabaian dari Sasuke. Bagaikan angin lalu, Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan menyisakan Naruto yang terdiam mencari letak kesalahannya.

* * *

><p><strong>BRUGH!<strong>

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang bermotif jeruk miliknya. Sedari tadi, pikirannya tak lepas dari tingkah aneh Sasuke yang mengundang rasa heran dari lubuk hatinya.

Apakah Sasuke marah karena ia menendangnya?

Tidak, pikir Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke telah berulangkali melakukan hal yang serupa. Pertengkaran merupakan satu-satunya media berkomunikasi yang mencirikan dirinya dan bungsu Uchiha itu. Lalu, apa? Apa sebabnya hingga Sasuke mendiamkannya seperti itu?

'Aku memang peduli padamu, Teme! Karena, kau adalah sahabatku!'

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Naruto. Itukah? Kalimat itukah yang menjadi biang permasalahannya dengan Sasuke?

'Apa ada yang salah dengan kalimat itu?' Naruto berpikir.

'Aku memang "peduli padamu", Teme! Karena, kau adalah sahabatku!'

Naruto membulatkan _sapphire_-nya.

"Jangan-jangan Si Teme tidak suka aku pedulikan? Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Karena, siapapun pasti senang jika dirinya dipedulikan orang lain, bukan?"

Jarum jam terus berputar, detik demi detik, menit demi menit, dan jam demi jam. Dua jam ia lewati untuk memeras otaknya. Namun, tetap, tak ada jawaban logis yang berhasil ia peroleh.

Hingga Naruto kembali memikirkan perkataannya.

'Aku memang peduli padamu, Teme! Karena, "kau adalah sahabatku"!'

Karena itukah? Karena itukah Sasuke marah pada Naruto? Karena, Naruto 'hanya' menganggapnya sebagai teman? Lantas, apa yang Sasuke inginkan?

Naruto terdiam cukup lama.

'Aku memang sahabat Sasuke, bukan?' Naruto menginggit bibir bawahnya. Entah bagaimana, dadanya sesak jika terus mengulang kata-kata itu.

'Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya dadaku terasa begitu nyeri setiap mengucap kata "sahabat"? Aku dan Si Teme memang sahabat, bukan? Saha-ukh!'

Naruto mencengkeram kaosnya di bagian dada. Rasa nyeri entah dimana menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri sekaligus sesak yang begitu menyengsarakan.

* * *

><p>Hari ini waktu begitu terasa cepat. Ya, bagi Naruto dan Sasuke hari ini terasa begitu cepat untuk berlalu.<p>

Mendengarkan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran, istirahat, dan tes kecil. Semuanya berlalu sekejap mata.

Tanpa adanya pertengkaran yang biasanya tak pernah absen terjadi.

Hari ini, jika Naruto dan Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan dalam kurun waktu bersamaan, maka Sasuke akan menyerah dan membiarkan Naruto yang bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Jam istirahat pun keduanya lebih memilih berdiam di tempat favorit mereka masing-masing. Naruto di atap sekolah, sementara Sasuke di halaman belakang sekolah.

Bukan hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang merasa hari ini begitu ganjil rupanya, tetapi juga rekan sekelas dan para siswa yang sehari-harinya menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran mereka yang menyimbolkan sejauh mana keakraban di antara dua individu berlainan itu.

Sarkastisnya, hidup seolah hampa tanpa adanya adu mulut duo pemuda "U" itu.

* * *

><p>Senja menjelang malam. Kelas tambahan yang melibatkan seisi kelas 3-5, kelas Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat mereka harus betah tinggal di ruangan kelas sedikit lebih lama.<p>

Bukan, mereka mengikuti kelas tambahan bukan karena nilai tes mereka yang jelek. Tetapi, untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian sepekan lagi.

Pilih mana? Jam pelajaran bertambah sejam setiap harinya, atau mengulang pelajaran di kelas tiga setahun penuh? Tentu saja opsi pertama yang dipilih.

* * *

><p>Seusai kelas tambahan, Sasuke Uchiha kita laksana gula digerumuti semut. Setiap siswi Konoha Koukou silih berganti menawarinya dengan ajakan kencan malam ini.<p>

Oh! Inilah saat yang mereka nanti! Gerhana bulan!

Lidah Sasuke seolah kelu lantaran melontarkan tolakan berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya lari dari para siswi merepotkan itu. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya? Ombak siswi terlalu dahsyat dan sulit untuk ia lewati.

Naruto mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok pemuda berambut ayam yang tengah dilanda kesusahan itu.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang satu ini melenguh.

'Sasuke dikelilingin banyak perempuan. Aku jadi cemburu.'

Naruto membelalak sedetik kemudian saat tersadar akan ucapannya barusan yang di luar kendali. Apa tadi? Cemburu? Ia cemburu pada Sasuke?

_My, My_. Naruto memang bebal akan cinta hingga tidak mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Jarum jam menunjuk pada angka sebelas. Satu jam lagi gerhana bulan diperkirakan akan terjadi.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha hanya menghela nafas di balkon kamarnya dengan latar suara berita yang tersiar di TV yang terletak di dekat ranjang serba birunya. Ia menatap langit yang memang lebih cerah ketimbang malam-malam sebelumnya akibat pengaruh gerhana bulan yang tinggal menghitung menit.

'Bulan dan matahari.'

Ya, bulan dan matahari. Meski sempat mengelak bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada gerhana bulan, tetap saja Sasuke tak dapat melepas _onyx_-nya dari fenomena tersebut.

Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca bahasan mengenai sebab-akibat dari gerhana bulan.

Luput dari itu semua, pikirannya tak dapat jauh-jauh dari mitos _Lunar Eclipse_ dan sosok Naruto.

* * *

><p>'Di bawah temaram sinar bulan yang tertimpa mentari, sepasang manusia menautkan jalinan kasih mereka. Membagi hati mereka dan jiwa mereka satu-sama-lain, dan bersama hingga akhir hayat.'<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan tindakannya selama dua hari ke belakang. Sesal tiada tara langsung saja menyelimutinya. Membuat ia kalut kalau-kalau Naruto akan berbalik acuh pada dirinya.<p>

Sasuke tidak marah pada Naruto. Tidak.

Ia hanya merasa syok—sangat syok—ketika Naruto ternyata menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Bukan seseorang yang lebih.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan bola matanya pada bulan. Sayangnya, pohon besar di depan kamarnya menutupi penglihatan.

Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mencari lokasi lain yang membuatnya dapat melihar gerhana bulan secara jelas.

* * *

><p>Lain hal Sasuke, lain hal Naruto. Melewatkan malam hari di dalam rumah bukan pilihan yang ada di otaknya. Kenyang setelah menikmati ramen beberapa mangkok—ditraktir oleh Jiraiya, kakeknya, pula. Betapa senang hati Naruto. Tetapi, tunggu dulu. Air muka Naruto tampak kelabu, bola mata seindah lautan itu mengarah pada bulan yang sedikit terhalang bangunan menjulang di jalan itu.<p>

'Mitos _Lunar Eclipse_, ya...,' ia berujar dalam kalbu sembari menghentakkan kakinya menuju sebuah area.

* * *

><p>'<em>Di bawah temaram sinar bulan yang tertimpa mentari, sepasang manusia menautkan jalinan kasih mereka. Membagi hati mereka dan jiwa mereka satu-sama-lain, dan bersama hingga akhir hayat.'<em>

* * *

><p>Sepanjang jalan Sasuke Uchiha tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sederet frasa gerutuan. Disalahkan pepohonan tanpa dosa yang telah menghalangi pemandangannya. Benar-benar Uchiha sekali ia.<p>

Dari arah Selatan, ia menemukan sebuah lahan kosong yang disebut taman. Ia menatap taman yang sunyi itu. Hanya ada beberapa permainan anak kecil di sana, dan gemerisik dedaunan yang diterpa hembusan angin.

Dari arah Utara, Naruto Uzumaki bersenandung sembari menendangi kaleng minuman kosong. Dinyanyikan olehnya lagu "_Yellow Moon_" dengan nada-nada yang meleset.

Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari jaraknya tinggal beberapa kaki dari tempat tujuannya.

"Haaah!" Naruto berseru girang, "dari sini aku dapat melihat bulan dengan je—"

Kata-kata Naruto terputus saat matanya menangkap sebuah siluet yang tak asing, terasa familiar malah.

Benar saja, sosok yang tengah duduk di dekat kolam taman adalah sosok yang ia kenal adanya. Sasuke Uchiha!

Tak beda jauh dari Naruto. Ekspresi terkejut tak dapat Sasuke sembunyikan dengan baik tatkala mendapati siluet Naruto dari kejauhan.

Keduanya tampak salah-tingkah ketika berjumpa.

"Sasuke! Kau juga sedang melihat bulan, ya!" Sapa Naruto.

Hening. Hanya angin yang menyahuti sapaan Naruto barusan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke bulan yang semakin mendekati tahap "gerhana".

Naruto tertunduk.

Gerhana bulan terjadi. Cahaya bulan berpendar dengan begitu indah. Meski temaram namun cahaya itu sanggup menerangi siluet Sasuke dan Naruto, memunculkan bayangan dari dua individu yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>'<em>Di bawah temaram sinar bulan yang tertimpa mentari, sepasang manusia menautkan jalinan kasih mereka. Membagi hati mereka dan jiwa mereka satu-sama-lain, dan bersama hingga akhir hayat.'<em>

* * *

><p>Perlahan, ada keanehan yang terjadi pada bayangan mereka berdua. Kedua bayangan Sasuke dan Naruto seolah hidup. Dimulai dengan bayangan Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya dan bayangan Naruto yang "menyambut" bayangan Sasuke. Tangan mereka mengulur. Dua jari terpaut dari tangan mereka masing-masing, menghasilkan sebuah bayangan manis dimana sosok keduanya tengah berpagut jari sembari berhadapan.<p>

Naruto lantas terkejut dan menyerukan nama Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam, masih tak dapat mengenyahkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat ini.

"Sasuke! Ini aneh—"

"—Maaf ."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang maaf, Dobe."

"Aku dengar, Teme. Tapi, 'maaf' untuk apa?"

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya . Bagaikan refleksi cermin, tindak-tanduk mereka serupa dengan yang bayangan peragakan.

Hingga, empat jari berpagutan. Bukan bayangan, tetapi sungguhan.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam pose demikian.

Seratus menit berselang, dan gerhana bulan usai.

Bayangan mereka menghilang laksana dibawa pergi oleh sang matahari.

Bulan dan matahari. Sungguh penjelmaan yang tepat bagi dua sosok di bawahnya. Sasuke dengan perangai sedingin udara malam hari sebagai sang bulan, dan Naruto dengan perangai hangat yang laksana mentari. Mereka memang berlainan, namun itulah pula alasan mengapa mereka dapat melengkapi satu sama lain.

Hingga mereka dapat bersatu pada suatu momen, layaknya bersatunya bulan dan matahari kala gerhana.

Kata "maaf" melebur bersamaan dengan runtuhnya perang dingin di antara mereka, setelahnya.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, aku ingin jujur akan satu hal padamu."<p>

"Apa?"

"Aku," Sasuke memberi jeda, "menyukaimu..."

Naruto merasa pendengarannya rancu, "B-bisa kau ulangi?"

**CUP!**

Bukan pengulangan seperti yang Naruto minta, Sasuke justru memberikan kecupan hangat sebagai kesimpulan dari apa yang ia ucapkan.

Jika biasanya mereka berbagi rasa lewat pertengkaran, kali ini mereka berbagi rasa yang berkecamuk lewat ciuman singkat yang terasa hangat di malam hari macam begini.

"Sasuke, aku juga ingin minta maaf karena telah berkata bahwa aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Padahal...," Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya dengan sengaja.

Sasuke turut membeo, "Padahal?"

**CUP!**

Naruto kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke, "Aku juga menyukaimu!"

* * *

><p>'<em>Di bawah temaram sinar bulan yang tertimpa mentari, sepasang manusia menautkan jalinan kasih mereka. Membagi hati mereka dan jiwa mereka satu-sama-lain, dan bersama hingga akhir hayat.'<em>

* * *

><p>Inilah akhir kisah dua insan yang tadinya tidak percaya akan mitos <em>Lunar Eclipse<em>. Namun, terbukti, bukan? Merekalah pula yang melakoni drama _Lunar Eclipse_ tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Laksana bulan dan matahari yang lalu bersatu pada saat gerhana.

Menautkan tali cinta yang tadinya didasari sebuah "ikatan" transparant namun kuat. Bagai relasi tak kasat mata dari bulan dan matahari.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Naruto, kau tahu pengertian lain tentang gerhana?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum jahil lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto, "Gerhana itu bisa diibaratkan pernikahan antara bulan dan matahari!"

"A-apaaa?"

**FIN #2**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Gaje? Abal? Maap!

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru...atashi wa...Rei-no-otome.'

Don't forget to,

**REVIEW**


End file.
